


Sunrise

by queenkong



Category: Actor RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenkong/pseuds/queenkong





	Sunrise

“Chris,” You whispered, shaking him, “Chris wake up.” You lifted one of his eyelids with your finger and grinned. 

He groaned, swatting your hand away. “What’s up?” he mumbled. 

“I want to show you something. But we have to go now otherwise we’ll miss it.” You said, slipping out of bed and pulling the blankets off with you. You could be a pain when you wanted to be. 

He turned over to look at the clock on the bedside table. “It’s four in the morning!” He said incredulously, curling up into a ball. 

“Christopher, you get your ass out of bed RIGHT NOW, before I decide to pour water over you.” You said, “Besides, it’ll be worth it, I promise.” You walked around to his side of the bed and wrapped your arms around him. “Please?” 

Chris opened his eyes, glancing at your pouty lips. “Alright, alright.” He said. You stood back up and extended your hand to him. “You’re lucky I love you.” He added, taking your hand in his. “Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.” You said, smiling, “You might want to put a shirt on, it’s a bit chilly outside.”

He nodded, picking up a hoodie and slipping it on. “Lead the way.” He said, gesturing for you to walk ahead. 

You lead him out to the car and got in, turning on the engine. It was still dark outside, and there was a cool breeze that made your skin tingle, but you loved it. Mornings like the one you were about to have were your favourite, well, one of your favourites. 

“We’re driving there?” He asked curiously, getting into the passenger seat and shutting the door. 

“Yup. It’s quicker.” You said, turning on the lights and backing out onto the road. 

Chris yawned and leant back on the seat, closing his eyes. You let him sleep throughout the twenty minute drive, knowing that he wasn’t really a morning person, and let your fingers run through his hair every now and then; he was so adorable. When you reached your destination, you parked the car and turned off the engine. 

“Chris, we’re here.” You said, gently squeezing his thigh. 

He opened his eyes and looked around, it was still pretty dark, but the first light of morning allowed you to somewhat see your surroundings. You got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side door and opened it. 

“Come on sleepy head.” You said, taking his hand and gently pulling him out of the car. 

You’d brought him to one of your favourite lookouts, one he didn’t yet know about. It was high up on a hill, surrounded by fields that you knew would look absolutely beautiful in a few minutes. You lead him over to a large rock and sat down, tugging him down next to you. The rock was cold underneath you, but you didn’t care, this was all going to be worth it. You leaned against Chris, and he instantly wrapped his arm around your shoulders. 

“Have I been here before?” He asked. 

“No.” You said, snuggling closer to keep warm. “I wanted to show you this place properly.” 

He nodded. “How much longer?” He asked. 

You looked at your phone, “Any minute now.” You said. 

You sat in silence as you waited. Chris’ thumb began tracing circles on your arm, he never could sit still, but you didn’t mind. A sliver of light in the distance caught your attention and you nudged him gently. 

“There.” You said, and his eyes turned to watch. 

You watched as the silhouettes of the fields and trees appeared against the soft light. You could hear the wildlife begin to wake as the sky slowly turned orange. You loved it; loved experiencing the world waking up around you. As the minutes went by the sky began turning a deep orange, and the sun finally made its appearance. The sky was filled with different shades of orange and blue, it was stunning. 

“Aren’t you glad I brought you here?” You said, nudging Chris.

He turned to look at you, blue eyes bright and filled with wonder and a certain calmness. “So glad.” He said, lifting your chin and pressing his lips gently against yours. “It’s so beautiful.”

You smiled. “Told you it would be worth it.”

He returned the smile before kissing you again. It was longer than the first kiss, sweeter, filled with love. His hand cupped the side of your face, and he began pressing soft kisses over and over again against your lips. Your smile widened, and you couldn’t help but giggle. You could feel Chris’ own smile widen, and soon he was laughing with you. He pressed his forehead against yours, and you both eventually fell silent. You stayed like that for a minute, letting yourselves enjoy the moment. 

“I feel so…so alive.” Chris said after a while, pressing one last kiss to your lips before pulling away and looking out over the fields. 

“Makes you feel like you can do anything, doesn’t it?” You said, sighing happily. “The world is so so beautiful.” 

Chris stood suddenly. “Is your camera in the car?” He asked, and you nodded. 

He walked over to the car and got out your camera. You watched as he turned it on and set up the shot, placing the camera on the roof of the car, and then racing back over to you. 

“Up! Up! Quick!” He ordered, grabbing your hands and pulling you up. You wobbled slightly, but he held onto you, arms wrapping around your waist. “Kiss me, quick!” 

You looked up at him, wide-eyed, but stood up on tip toe and pressed your lips to his. You heard the click of the camera a few seconds later and went to pull away. Chris however had other plans and pulled you closer, eventually lifting you up, your legs automatically wrapping around his waist, your arms around his neck. He broke the kiss after a little while and grinned sheepishly at you. 

“Sorry, couldn’t resist.” He said, licking his lips. 

You giggled then fell silent. “I’ve never felt more alive.” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” You kissed him again. “I really want to see that photo though.” You said, grinning. 

He smiled and gently put you back down. You raced over to the car and snatched the camera from the roof, hitting the playback button. 

“Oh it’s gorgeous.” You said softly, showing it to him. In the picture you could see your silhouettes against the light of the rising sun. It captured the beauty and wonder not only of the sunrise, but of your relationship too. It was perfect. 

“Do you want to go back now?” You asked after putting the camera away. 

Chris shook his head. “Let’s stay a bit longer.” He said, wrapping his arm around your shoulders and resting his head atop yours. You wrapped your arms around his waist and leaned against him. You stood like that for a while, completely content. Mornings like these really were your favourite.


End file.
